


Parapluie

by jpetrakis



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpetrakis/pseuds/jpetrakis
Summary: Written for Seblaine Spring Fling 2017. Co-workers!NYC!Seblaine - Upon leaving work for the day, it’s pouring-down rain and Sebastian notices his co-worker, Blaine, impatiently waiting at the door without an umbrella to protect him from the elements. Sebastian takes it as his cue to introduce himself and walk the man home.





	Parapluie

**Author's Note:**

> my first submitted fic to ao3 so I'm a tad excited. I'm relatively new to the seblaine fandom so I hope this fic pleases the fandom so! :)

Sebastian closed up his laptop and stuffed it into his briefcase before pulling the jacket off from the back of the office chair. Looking out the window, Sebastian observed the heavy downpour of rain, the sound almost calming in a sense. Thank God he was thoughtful enough to bring an umbrella to work today. With a sigh, he exited his office and made his way towards the elevators. When he got to the ground floor, Sebastian noticed all of his co-workers were already making their way to the parking garage or through the glass front doors with umbrellas in hand.

All co-workers except one.

Near the entrance of the office building stood a single man, arms crossed loosely in front his chest with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. By the way he was tapping his foot against the tiled floor, Sebastian guessed he was waiting for the storm to pass.

The waiting man was cute and had a fair complexion-- didn’t look much younger than himself. Perky ass, too.

“You might have better luck if you just hail a cab.” Sebastian chimed in from behind his co-worker, smiling when the other recognized his presence. “You’re Anderson, right?”

The man smiled in Sebastian’s direction though he looked distracted. He quickly checked his wristwatch for the time and sighed. “Y-yeah, I would but I figured in this weather it’d be almost impossible to get a cab. Not to mention I only live like, two blocks away-- Silly me for forgetting my umbrella today.” Anderson looked down at his feet and shifted the bag slung over his shoulder before acknowledging Sebastian again. His eyes grew wide when he realized who was on the receiving end of their conversation. “O-oh, I’m sorry-- Y-you’re Mr. Smythe, right? From up on the twelfth floor? God, I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize--”

Sebastian laughed and nodded to affirm the other’s question. His instinct was correct: the man was adorable. His little bashful demeanor piqued Sebastian’s interest even further.

“Call me Sebastian. Sorry, I didn’t catch your first name--”

“B-Blaine. I’m Blaine Anderson. I work on the third floor.” Blaine looked disheveled and nervous for a moment before he raised his head to address the taller man, looking him straight in the eye. There was a slight moment of silence between the two before Blaine spoke up. “Are you headed to your car, sir?”

Sebastian smiled and nodded again, this time reaching his hand out to clasp onto the shorter man’s shoulder. The action had the shorter man’s breath catch in his throat with a pink blush tinted across his cheeks. “Blaine, you can relax. It’s after work hours and there’s no need for lame business formalities.”

Before either said another word, Sebastian retracted his hand and opened up his briefcase to reveal a compact umbrella stashed inside. “I’ll take you home. We can share.”

For a long moment it seemed everything stood still as Sebastian waited expectantly for Blaine’s response, his arm still outstretched with the closed umbrella in hand. The shorter man stared and seemed unable to produce words-- most likely taken aback by the sudden offer from an unfamiliar co-worker.

“I--”

“Umm--”

Both chuckled as the tension between them inflated and burst. Blaine shook his head bashfully as he ducked his head down. Sebastian juggled his bag and umbrella into a single hand before taking Blaine’s into his own and pulling him towards the door. “C’mon, I insist.”

 

***

The storm was worse than Sebastian anticipated and halfway to Blaine’s apartment, the wind picked up and tore the umbrella out from the taller man’s grip and carried far down the street until it was eventually crumpled by oncoming traffic.

Sebastian broke out into a raucous laughter. “Jeez, talk about uncool. And here I thought I was scoring major points and saving the day with my umbrella!” He ran a hand over his face and exhaled heavily, looking to Blaine on what to do next. The whole time they were walking, Sebastian had made sure to keep his co-worker dry and now they were both soaked down to their cores.

“C’mon, let’s get to my place.” Blaine suggested, reaching out and grasping Sebastian’s hand into his own. Amidst the frigid cold of the New York City thunderstorm, Blaine’s hand felt amazingly warm. As they ran, kicking up water from puddles on the sidewalk, Sebastian laughed breathlessly. His hair was a mess, his suit was ruined, and he was shivering cold… But he couldn’t remember the last time he had fun getting caught in the rain.

After running non-stop for two and a half blocks, they finally arrived at Blaine’s modest-sized brownstone apartment. Blaine opened the front door with haste and before he could formally ask Sebastian if he wanted in, he’d pulled him into the compact foyer.

“Didn’t think you the forward-type, killer,” Sebastian teased as he pressed in closer to the other, their faces mere inches apart.

“Well, I didn’t want you just standing out there in the rain,” Blaine supplied an excuse. His hand rested against Sebastian’s chest and they could both feel each other’s body heat even with a soaking dress shirt between their touch. “You should take this off; you don’t want to catch a cold.”

Sebastian quirked a brow, carelessly letting his jacket fall onto the tiled floor with an audible, wet _plop_. Blaine began undoing the top buttons of his dress shirt, the air between them heating up. Something then caught Sebastian’s attention-- An umbrella leaning against the wall right next to the front door.

It seemed Blaine noticed what had caught Sebastian’s attention because he took hold of Sebastian’s necktie and tugged it in his direction, causing the taller businessman to whip his head back at attention. The shy behavior Blaine had displayed in the office had all but completely disappeared, now replaced with something a bit more devious and even alluring.

A look of realization dawned on Sebastian’s confused face and he chuckled to himself. _Cute and clever_ , he thought to himself. He let Blaine lead him down the hall, the two slipping into the bedroom and disappearing behind locked doors.

 

***

With the storm passed and the sun beginning to filter through the clearing overcast, the two were tangled up in Blaine’s bedsheets and neither were cold any longer. Clothes were littered across the bedroom floor and Sebastian laid back in his co-worker’s bed.

Blaine came through the door with a towel draped over his head, having just finished a shower.

“You didn’t forget your umbrella at all, did you?” Sebastian confronted the other with an impressed grin painted across his face, sitting up in bed. He had deduced from the umbrella placed at the front door that Blaine had planned all of this from the very beginning.

  
“You see right through me, _Mr. Smythe_.” Blaine replied with a wry grin as he climbed into bed and pressed a hungry kiss to the other’s lips, ready for round two.


End file.
